


Mermaids Can't Fight

by Death_by_Gallavich



Series: The Adventures of Tough Guy and Little Mermaid [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Grumpy Mickey, Ian is a nurse, Jealous Mandy, M/M, Sick Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you never get better,” Mandy sighed. “I could look at him all day. But what did he mean by Little Mermaid?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaids Can't Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I meant to have this finished ages ago, but school + writer's block = no dice. I'm not completely happy with it, but alas, it's here, and inspired by [this](http://doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/128273833444/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my/) tumblr post. Enjoy!

Mickey was pissed. All he had done was ask Mandy to bring home some chicken soup, which _somehow_ landed him in the ER. He had been feeling pretty crappy all day, which sucked since it was his day off. Around noon he developed a cough, which persisted the rest of the afternoon. The fever and cold sweats came shortly after that, and by time 5 o’clock rolled around, Mickey had resolved to stay in bed forever since the mere thought of walking to the bathroom caused labored breathing. Once at the hospital, they had checked him in, run some tests, and put him in a room to wait for the results. They also insisted he keep wearing the hospital gown and lie down in the bed, much to Mickey’s chagrin. He complied though, because he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Hours, hours, and no results later, Mickey had settled into the bed, surrounded by a mountain of pillows while Mandy had gone home to take a shower. His fever had returned, leaving him in a state of half-sleep-half-delirium. Of course, this was the time that his nurse decided to come in and check his vitals. At first, Mickey was sure he was dreaming. This guy was like an angel, with light-green scrubs and fiery red hair. He kind of looked like that mermaid, what was her name? Ariel! Yeah, he looked like Ariel. Nurse Ariel chuckled, which confused Mickey because he hadn’t said anything. Except that he had, and still was, now rambling about how mermaids couldn’t exist because you can’t fuck a mermaid so how could one get pregnant to make more mermaids? Nurse Ariel tried his best to stifle his laughter, moving to stand next to Mickey.

“Hello Mr. Milkovich. My name is Ian. I’m here to check your vitals, okay?”

Mickey’s head lolled to the side, having grown tired after his mermaid rant. He mumbled something unintelligible, pulling another laugh from his nurse.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Ian said, leaning down to better hear his patient.

“Fight me!” Mickey groaned, still just barely loud enough for Ian to hear him.          

Ian just shook his head and grinned. He adjusted Mickey’s pillows so that at least one was beneath his head and he could breathe properly. “Maybe later, tough guy.”

***

Mandy returned to the hospital shortly after Ian had left Mickey’s room. She spent the night in the incredibly uncomfortable recliner, and was roused the next morning by Ian attempting to check Mickey’s vitals again. This time, Mickey was fully awake and back to his normal, grumpy self, his fever having broken sometime in the middle of the night.

“Maybe you didn’t fucking understand me yesterday, but you can leave me the fuck alone! I don’t give a fuck if they say I have pneumonia or what the fuck ever. You, and all your little nurse friends can fucking fight—,”

Mickey’s threat was interrupted by a coughing fit. Ian just chuckled and recorded the numbers onto Mickey’s chart.

“While the offer is tempting, I’ll have to pass. No fighting on the clock. Plus, you’d totally win. Little Mermaid versus the guy with “FUCK U-UP” tattoos? I wouldn’t stand a chance! ” Ian smiled, leaving Mickey to finish coughing in peace, though he was mostly faking it now to hide his blushing.

“I hope you never get better,” Mandy sighed. “I could look at him all day. But what did he mean by Little Mermaid?”

***

A few hours and several curse words later, Mickey was discharged. With his back turned towards the door as he was getting his things ready, he didn’t see a very shy Ian walking up to Mandy and handing her a cup of coffee, stealing a glance at Mickey, then quickly walking away if only to avoid seeing the look of disappointment on Mandy’s face. He had just finished stuffing his dirty clothes into a bag when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey shithead, you ready?” Mandy asked.

“Only if that’s for me,” Mickey replied, pointing to the cup of coffee in her hand.

Mandy scowled. “It is, and fuck you for that. You’re literally the worst patient ever, you act like a child, yet somehow you still manage to pick up a guy! Why are the hot ones always fucking gay?” she whined.

Mickey raised his eyebrows as his sister set down the coffee and stomped out of the room to go wait in the car. “And I’m the fucking child,” he muttered.

Confused and intrigued by the source of his sister’s mini-tirade, he picked up the coffee, turning the cup until he found a terrible drawing of the Little Mermaid with some chicken scratch next to it.

_Fight me?_

_555-0149_

Mickey grinned, saved the number to his phone, and shot off a quick text. Three days later, he and Ian were fighting over Seagal and Van Damme.

Three years later, they were fighting over what food to have at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the mermaid thing came from. Come hang with me on tumblr at [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
